


A Study in Contradictions

by nanuk_dain



Category: The Rundown (2003)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, First Time, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 11:52:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18659884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nanuk_dain/pseuds/nanuk_dain
Summary: Beck and Travis are the perfect example of the old saying that opposites attract. Or that nothing is what it seems. Or that thing about not judging a book by its cover. Or that there's often more to things than meets the eye... Well, you get the gist.





	A Study in Contradictions

**Author's Note:**

  * For [iamaslashaddict](https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamaslashaddict/gifts).



> It might be an advantage to have watched the movie in order to understand this fic, because I pick moments instead of retelling the whole thing (those who know me are familiar with that concept XD ). I've been wanting to write a fic for those two for ages, ever since I first saw the movie. Their chemistry is just fantastic and their banter too good to resist XD I hope you have fun with this wee fic! :D
> 
> This is for **Iamaslashaddict** (*waves* Long time no see! :D ) because we had so much fun back in 2011 as some of the very few people actively milling around in this very underappreciated fandom and your smallfandomfest prompt back then was the reason I got into this pairing. And as you can see, I've returned with a fic that I just knew I had to gift to you ^_^ I hope you enjoy it!

*  
*  
*  
[](http://pics.livejournal.com/nanuk_dain/pic/0007r051)   
*  
*  
*

Beck watches how Travis foolishly leaves the safety of the convenience store to retrieve the revolver that fell on the ground in the middle of the street, and of course that's when Hatcher's goons open fire. It's not surprising, really, Travis should have seen that coming, Beck thinks with a bout of annoyance. Instead Travis is now running towards the closest promise of cover, and Beck can tell immediately that Travis made the wrong choice. He should have gone back behind the wall of the convenience store instead of running for the old bus. It's not exactly bulletproof, after all. And it carries gasoline. Gasoline and bullets are a very bad combination, even Travis should know that.

Travis jumps into the back of the bus and disappears out of Beck's sight, although it's reasonable to assume that he's either crouching down or lying on the floor to pose as little of a target as possible. It obviously takes Travis only a few seconds to realise that he's manoeuvred himself into a dead end that is not strong enough to protect him from the barrage of gunfire he's trying to escape from.

"I need help!!" The very real panic in Travis's voice penetrates all the noise around Beck. Only now does he realise that he never heard Travis sound really afraid - annoyed, worried, pissed, amused, mischievous, angry, outraged, yes, but not really and truly afraid. But he is undoubtedly scared now, and it touches something fundamental deep inside of Beck. It causes him to experience a sense of protectiveness more profound than anything he's ever felt before. It's like a compulsion, and at its centre is Travis. 

"Help! Help!!!"

Beck tries to resist it, manages for half a minute. Bad things happen when he picks up guns, and he broke that circle for a reason. But he knows that the only way to resolve this situation means to actually fire the two shotguns he has only swung like baseball bats so far.

"Beck!!!" Travis sounds so utterly terrified and desperate, and it makes something in Beck click into place. In that very moment he knows he will get back into the game if it means that Travis makes it out of that bus riddled with bullet holes, if it means that he stays alive. Beck doesn't even know why it is so important to him that Travis doesn't die. He just knows that it is, and it has nothing to do with Billy or his mission. Picking up a gun again suddenly seems like a small price to pay in exchange for Travis's life.

So his hands find the stock of the shotguns, his fingers trace along the wooden inlays and the metal barrel as if they're caressing the weapon. Then his hands close around the grip and his fingers stretch next to the trigger, lie there with the sureness of familiarity. Before he's even though about it, he's on his feet and shooting both shotguns, and his aim is as true as it always was. 

"Move!" He shouts in Travis's direction when he notices him staring instead of running for cover like he should.

***

Travis can't help staring. Beck with a gun is a thing of scary and utterly dangerous beauty. Damn, he's _hot_ like that. Travis is transfixed by the sight, by the fact that Beck picked up a gun _for him_. He's not sure how to feel about that. Stunned. Surprised. Awed. Maybe even a little humbled and - admittedly - a tad smug. 

The entire observation takes about a second, because primarily Travis is still scared shitless. There are still bullets hitting the bus and Travis is sure he can smell gasoline, which means that the bus can blow any second. Okay, he can admit that the bus wasn't his smartest choice of cover. Of course he won't admit that out loud to Beck.

"Move!" Beck's shout breaks his trance and Travis jumps into action to follow the command without a moment's hesitation. It's a reflex, smoothed by the inexplicable certainty that Beck will have him covered, that he's going to make it as safe for Travis as possible given the circumstances. So Travis jumps out of the bus and starts running away from it as fast as his legs can carry him. He's not come far enough when it blows, though, and the force of the blast sends him face first to the ground. When he turns around to check on Beck - who's walking down the street at the other side of the former bus, cool as a cucumber - Travis catches sight of a burning tire coming his way and manages to evade it by an inch. 

His heart is still beating a mile a minute when he picks himself up off the ground. Damn, that was close. He's also still a little stunned that Beck - who's now shooting bad guys like it's his destiny - picked up a gun _for him_. It seems important, but he prefers no to think about it. Not right now. The idea to tease Beck about it never even crosses his mind. For once he doesn't feel like joking. Not about this, for whatever reason. Not thinking about that, remember?

Then Travis catches sight of Hatcher's dumb brother who's carrying the Gato to a rundown jeep, followed by two goons who're shoving Mariana into the car, her hands tied. It's enough to shift Travis's focus entirely off Beck and his conflicting feelings for the guy. 

No way they're getting _his_ Gato or Mariana!

***

It only takes Beck the fraction of a second to see the sniper who took aim at him, and he knows with absolute certainty that he has no time to avoid that bullet. He knows it'll hit him, the question is just where, how much damage it'll cause. At the same time he catches sight of Hatcher coming towards him with a loaded gun in his hand, so no matter how much damage the sniper's bullet will do to him, Hatcher will have the time to finish him off. It's a certainty, a fact. This is not quite how Beck imagined dying.

And then the sniper goes down, completely unexpectedly, but Beck doesn't take the time to wonder how that happened. He's running on instincts and that's what makes him catch the falling sniper's rifle and shoot the gun out of Hatcher's hand. First priority is always to dispose of all threats before taking a closer look at the details of the events.

One of those details is Travis standing in the middle of the road, the smoking revolver in his raised hand and the Gato in the other. Beck had seen him chase after the car with the Gato and Mariana, although he's sure the Gato was more of an incentive for Travis than Mariana. For a fleeting moment Beck is surprised, not just that Travis hasn't fled the scene yet now that he has the Gato, but also that he managed that kind of shot from such a distance with a tiny revolver. Maybe he's not that bad a shot after all. 

"See ya!" Travis says with a grin and waves the Gato either in goodbye or to rub in that he has what he wanted, Beck isn't quite sure. He also can't go after Travis right now because he's still tied up in the current situation, and Travis quite obviously knows that and intends to make use of the opportunity. He's turning on his heel now and jogging down the street before he disappears around the bend. 

Beck quells the unsolicited feeling of disappointment. He knows it's irrational. Of course Travis was going to escape with his precious Gato at the first chance that presented itself. Well, Beck knew that when he untied him at the airfield. So he'll just have to hunt Travis down again. He _will_ bring him through Billy's door, because Travis is his ticket out of the world of crime he's been in for way too long. 

So it really doesn't matter if Travis is running now, Beck tells himself and returns his focus to the situation at hand. He _will_ find him - sooner or later.

*** 

Travis is standing between the trees, far enough from the village that the sounds are faint, the Gato clutched in his hand. He knows he should be running as long as nobody is chasing him, make sure that he brings as much distance between him and them as possible. And yet he's just standing here, and has been for the past few minutes.

He wants to leave. Really, he knows that this is his opportunity, that he should do it. That he has to do it _now_.

He's _still_ standing in the same spot, though, hasn't moved at all. He just can't. 

Travis sighs heavily, his head falling forwards and his shoulders slumping in defeat. Damn it. It's all Beck's fault. One-hundred percent.

Travis raises his hand to look at the Gato, passes his fingers over the spots of dirt that are blemishing the pure golden beauty of the statue. Okay, maybe it is just ninety-three percent Beck's fault. The other seven percent are Mariana and her stupid cause. He can blame her, too. Pity that his name will now never grace the plate of a museum's display. He would have liked that. A lot.

He sighs again for good measure, then he straightens and turns back to the village.

*** 

There are two passengers in the plane when it lifts off the ground at El Dorado airfield, and Declan can't help watching them out of the corner of the eye. It's not like flying takes up that much of his attention, after all, and this situation is just too curious to be ignored.

Beck is sitting in the passenger seat next to Declan, a frown on his face. He doesn't seem pissed, though, more lost in thoughts. The young guy, Travis, who has his hands handcuffed in front of him, doesn't look much different. He's also frowning, but Declan thinks it's a mixture of discontent, unease and dread instead of lost in thoughts. He's certainly not looking forward to wherever Beck is escorting him, that much is obvious. 

It's not like he's shy about voicing that fact, either. Beck just rolls his eyes at the running commentary-complaint-bribe-rant coming from the back seat, but doesn't react much otherwise. Travis seems to take an odd kind of pleasure in needling Beck any way he can, and Declan is amazed how far he can take things without Beck losing his countenance. Travis certainly has a mouth on him, but Beck doesn't seem too bothered by it. If Declan is honest, he thinks Beck enjoys their banter, or whatever you want to call it what they're doing. 

In fact, Declan noticed the strange kind of chemistry between those two the first time he saw them together, when they walked up to the airfield looking like they'd been through the wringer - several times. They never quit bickering and it wasn't too difficult to tell that they didn't agree on quite a few things - Travis being handcuffed was a good indication that he hadn't come to the airfield on his own volition - but Beck still took care of Travis without a second thought. It surprised Declan that Beck not only drank from that water bottle he'd requested, but held it so that Travis could drink his share despite his hands being cuffed behind his back. There was a strange kind of contradiction between their words and their actions.

It's still there, Declan remarks when Beck throws Travis a sandwich when they're halfway through the flight. Although Beck is verbally unfriendly to Travis - who isn't any better, mind you - he still makes sure that Travis eats and drinks. Declan finds it rather amusing how those two never stop bickering even while they're eating. It's like it's their personal weird kind of flirting and Declan can't help wondering how long it'll take for them to hit the bunk. It'll certainly help them resolve a few of their issues in a lot more pleasurable ways than how they're dealing with them now. 

***

In some weird, intangible way Beck kind of knew even before walking Travis through Billy Walker's door that he wouldn't leave him there. It's why he packed the Konlabos, although he preferred not to analyse that move in too much detail back when he stuffed the fruit in his bag. 

He knows with absolute certainty that he won't leave Travis behind when Billy hits Travis with a viciousness that betrays that it's not something new, it's not the first time. It raises Beck's hackles in a flare of that same profound protectiveness he experienced when Travis was caught in that bus in El Dorado, but he forces his instinctive reaction down. He has a plan, after all, and it depends on him keeping a clear head. It's also oddly satisfying to see how defiantly Travis reacts, how he's standing up for himself and pointedly pisses Billy off further with his smart-ass remarks.

Beck shakes hands with Billy and makes a point to have him confirm that he's done the job by walking Travis through that door like they'd agreed, that he's out of the business now, that he has the 250.000$ Billy promised him for this last job. Beck can't help noticing how Travis lowers his head at the closure of the deal in a gesture that seems a lot like defeat, how the defiance kind of goes out of him. Travis obviously knows he's up for a very unpleasant future, and Beck only now begins to understand _how_ unpleasant. He's probably right to call it dangerous. He's sure Travis is in for a lot of abuse if he's forced to stay with his father. And Travis obviously fully expects Beck to walk out of Billy's house and leave him to his fate. Beck forcibly ignores how that makes his guts twist unpleasantly. 

"Billy, before I leave: When I was down in Brazil, they showed me this ritual that they practice when they have these big celebrations. What they do is, they eat this fruit, and it's called Konlabos." Beck reaches into his bag, unwraps one of the fruit and holds it up like a treasure. "With a 'K'."

He doesn't need to actually look at Travis to see the surprised yet hopeful grin on his face. Travis knows exactly what Beck is doing here, and he seems to have a bit of a hard time believing it. Beck wonders if _he himself_ actually knows what he's doing here, because it makes no sense whatsoever. To offend Billy at this precise moment, when Beck's practically home free - out of the game, with enough money to open his own little restaurant wherever he pleases. And to throw it all away for somebody as annoying as Travis, who's done nothing but piss him off since they met. 

But Beck doesn't stop, just keeps talking while he gets a knife, cuts the fruit in quarters and hands them to Billy and his two goons with the most innocent expression on his face that he can muster.

*** 

The slap is hard, but it's nothing compared to the beatings Billy dealt out when Travis was still a kid. Travis's head rears back from the force, but he's neither intimidated nor impressed. Let's be honest, if his hands weren't bound behind his back, Travis would be in the old man's face right now, and he would keep beating his head in until that bastard stopped breathing. He hates that man with a passion.

So Travis does the only thing he can do right now to piss his old man off, and that's grinning at him with as much condescension as he can put in the gesture and continue to be a smart ass. The days when he cowered are long over, and he's fairly certain Billy knows that. It's probably one of the reasons why he wanted Travis back under his thumb - more so than the offence Travis caused when he slept with dear Linda in Chicago. This is personal more so than professional, no matter what Billy says. Billy can't stand it when anybody defies his control over them, least of all his own son.

Still, when he watches Beck and Billy shake hands on the completion of the job - which is nothing other than Beck condemning Travis to a life worse than prison - Travis can't help the resigned disappointment that washes over him. He wonders how he could have been so stupid that some small part of him thought that Beck wouldn't go through with it, wouldn't leave him with this evil troll that sadly happens to be his father. It's the fact that Beck picked up a gun _for Travis_ that gave him that hope, and now he chides himself for reading so much into it. Really, he's been through too much in his life to be this naive and believe in fairy tales.

Travis is waiting for Beck to turn and leave, but instead Beck reaches into his bag, gets out a Konlabos and spins a tale about how these fruit are used in celebrations in Brazil - which is complete bullshit and Travis knows that from firsthand experience. Travis is a little stunned at the sudden turn of events, enough that he begins to grin until he suddenly realises that that might derail what Beck is doing. He watches how Billy and his goons trustingly bite into the fruit, and Travis has to fight to keep the grin off his face. Oh, this is going to be _good_.

Billy and his two goons go down like felled trees. It's a pleasure to watch, really. Travis will fondly remember this moment for a long time to come. 

When Travis massages his wrists where Beck undid the handcuffs, he realises that Beck just saved him again. In an entirely different way than when he was stuck in a bus that was shot into oblivion, but Travis isn't sure which action is more significant.

Probably this one. Beck just _knowingly_ gave up all he worked for: His dream of his own restaurant, his freedom from Billy, his escape from this dark world - and he did it for Travis. There's no other explanation, and it makes Travis's head swim just a little bit. Really, just a little, it's not _that_ big a deal, after all. 

Still, he can't help feeling giddy when he follows Beck out of the house. He's babbling and he knows it, but it's so much fun riling Beck up, and Travis feels too high on relief to stop.

Beck _didn't_ leave him to his fate after all.

*** 

They've been on the road for ten hours. It's important to get far away from Billy as long as he's still out, which will only be four or five hours, and to be sure to do it in the most untraceable way possible. So they've changed cars three times, and they've crossed the state line before they decide to rest in a motel that looks like it's decades past its prime. Nobody will care much who rents a room here, and there won't be any questions. That's good. _Very_ good.

Beck gets them a unit with two rooms because he wants to actually sleep tonight, without Travis keeping him awake by either talking or snoring. Before they left Los Angeles, he made sure to return to his apartment and get the important stuff like his many passports, his favourite weapons, money and of course the 1891 Italian cookbook by Pellegrino Artusi that he bought at an auction a few years back. Some things are too valuable to be left behind and get destroyed - because Beck is sure Billy will find and ransack his place once he's conscious again. There's no returning there ever again, so Beck doesn't leave anything behind that's important to him.

Beck pays for the unit and throws one of the two keys at Travis, who's still complaining about the long drive and the music he had to listen to for the past hours. They head over to their unit and Travis throws his bag into the room Beck assigns him, never stopping in his tirade while following Beck around the unit as if too annoy him even more. Beck just rolls his eyes and finally closes the bathroom door behind him. Maybe Travis will understand that it means that Beck wants him to go to his room and stay there, preferably quiet. Beck never hears the door of his room close, though, so he resigns himself to the likelihood that his tactic didn't quite work as planned. Well, Travis isn't known to react to subtleties, after all, Beck reminds himself and leaves the bathroom after five minutes.

It's quiet when he gets out, which surprises him a bit. Not even the TV is running. Beck just shrugs and walks into his own room to get some rest, but he stops mid-movement in the doorway. He finds he can't utter a sound at the surprising picture that greets him. Travis is lying on Beck's bed with his head resting on Beck's discarded jacket, curled up on his side, but still carefully keeping his boots off the mattress. He's fast asleep, breathing regularly, his body relaxed. It's like he just collapsed, like somebody pulled the plug, cut his strings. He looks so much younger when he's asleep, innocent in a way Beck knows for sure he isn't. Still, he can't quite fight the effect it has on him.

Beck sighs and walks over to Travis, takes off his shoes and his jacket, then he manoeuvres him under the comforter. Travis never moves, not once. He's completely out, and Beck has the odd feeling that he's just been given something special, although he can't quite explain what that is. 

Beck looks at the sleeping man for a moment and sighs again before he switches off the lights and makes his way over to Travis's room to sleep. 

*** 

Travis wakes to the rays of the sun caressing his face and it takes him a few moments to remember where he is. He keeps lying under the covers while the memories come back and he smirks with satisfaction and no small degree of glee at the memory of his old man hitting the ground after eating the Konlabos. 

Travis listens to the sound of Beck moving around in the living room - seems like he's doing something repetitive, probably working out or something - and after lazying around for another few minutes, he stretches until his spine cracks satisfyingly. He only notices then that he's still wearing his clothes and that there's Beck's duffel sitting on the ground next to the door, and in fact that this is Beck's room. Oops. Travis must have fallen asleep before he could return to his own room. He also know why that is.

Travis feels oddly safe with Beck. It's not something he'll ever tell the big guy, but fact is that Travis hasn't slept that deeply and peacefully in ages. It's like his subconscious trusts Beck to make sure that he's safe, and that allows it to switch off so that he can sleep. Not doze, but really and truly sleep, deeply and dreamlessly. 

It's an unsettling realisation and an even stranger feeling, but it's also a good one. Lying there in the motel bed in the early morning sunshine, Travis finds that he really likes waking up refreshed and rested. In fact, he likes it too much to give it up, so he decides to stay with Beck for now, whether the man wants it or not. 

*** 

"You need to learn how to fight." Beck says on the second morning after leaving Los Angeles, because he's been thinking about it for a while now. Travis is like a street rat concerning his fighting - it's dirty and messy and works only when he faces an untrained opponent. They need to change that. Beck needs to be sure that Travis can take out the kind of guys his father is going to send after him at some point. After all, it's not like Beck can always be there to protect him.

"What?" Travis asks with a confused frown, his mouth stuffed with the blueberry pancakes he's having for breakfast.

"You need to learn how to fight." Beck repeats with a roll of his eyes and takes a sip of his coffee. It's not half bad considering the state of the diner they're in. "Hand to hand combat, for once. You have no skills whatsoever."

"I do too!" Travis bristles enough to forget about his pancakes. "I have long since mastered the art of the Lightning and Thunder Technique!"

Beck rolls his eyes again because it's impossible not to. "I'm just going to ignore that you consider that a fighting technique."

"I beat that guy in the convenience store in El Dorado!"

Beck just snorts. Pointedly. "I think it was more that you confused him and by chance managed to land a hit."

"Just because you don't master Lightning and Thunder, doesn't mean that it doesn't work for others!"

"Whatever, Travis. You have two options: Option A - You'll learn the basics of hand to hand voluntarily, or Option B: I'll make you." Beck cocks an eyebrow in challenge. "You know the drill."

"You're a really unpleasant individual, do you know that?" Travis growls at him. 

"I've been told so a few times." Beck just shrugs in a gesture that says loud and clear that he doesn't care. 

Travis pulls a face at him. "And by the way, I take Option C."

"There is no Option C, which means that you chose Option B." Beck leans back with a satisfied smirk when Travis growls at him again. "We'll start tomorrow morning."

Travis just flicks a blueberry at him and manages to hit Beck in the eye, which he accompanies by triumphant cackling while Beck fights with his watering eye. Beck decides then and there that he'll make him pay during lessons. That's going to be _fun_.

*** 

The involuntary lessons in hand to hand combat with Beck aren't that bad, actually. There's a lot of physical contact. _A lot_. It's really _nice_. 

Not so nice is that Travis can feel that his bruises have bruises because of the infinite number of times that he ends up on the ground in various positions, usually with some force behind the impact. It's not even remotely sexy, which is a pity. 

Travis decides during the first lesson, when he's wedged between Beck's impressively hard chest and the floor, that he'll hit on Beck and see what happens. Just to irritate the big boy. Just because it's fun. And because Travis wouldn't mind getting to feel that rock hard body all against him in a different context from combat lessons. With a lot less clothes.

*** 

Beck wonders what the heck is going on in Travis's mind. Okay, he'll admit he never really wants to know all of it, but a little bit of an understanding would be great. _Really_ great. 

Because he can tell that Travis is hitting on him - really, it's _impossible_ to miss, Travis is not exactly the king of subtle - but Beck can't tell for the life of him if it's another one of Travis's ploys, if he's just after a bit of sexual satisfaction, if he's only doing it to annoy Beck or if he's simply bored. He's quite sure, though, that Travis doesn't do it because he actually wants Beck, at least not in more than a physical way. 

Beck isn't blind, of course he can see that Travis is gorgeous to look at and he's not at all bothered by the fact that Travis is a guy. Beck's not new to this, he's had his fair share of experience with both girls and guys, and under different circumstances he would take Travis up on his offer. But things are the way they are, and Beck is not willing to complicate their already strange and messed up relationship any further by adding sex to the equation. 

He has enough on his plate trying to keep them safe and well out of the Billy's sight and reach. They'll have to keep covering their tracks while going back and forth for a while longer before it's safe to remain in one place for an extended period of time. That's what his focus is on, so he decides to just ignore Travis until he tires of his fruitless efforts.

*** 

Mariana keeps her word, she does indeed send Travis his cut from the sale of the Gato. It's fast, too, just over two weeks after they left El Dorado. Let's just say, Travis is in no way in money troubles. He's set for life, even a pretty decadent one.

In the time following Travis's transition from a penniless Stanford drop-out to a millionaire, Beck is surprised to find out that - contrary to his expectations - Travis isn't a big spender. He doesn't go off to party, he doesn't buy a villa, a yacht or a Lamborghini. He doesn't even buy new clothes. He constantly brags about his newfound wealth to Beck, obviously enjoying to rub it in that he made more money with one find that Beck did in his entire career - but he never actually spends his oh-so precious money on anything. 

It takes Beck a while to figure out that it's because Travis is used to a life on the run. He's obviously been living out of his bag and looking over his shoulder for a very long time. It shows in how he's always ready to move on and how he never gets attached to anything or anyone. In a strange way, that makes Beck's chest constrict uncomfortably. He's also a bit ashamed to realise that Travis had told the truth back in El Dorado - it really never was about the money for him. Travis likes money a lot, but he doesn't actually use it beyond normal day-to-day expenses.

Beck also can't help wondering what it means that Travis doesn't make any move to leave Beck's side after acquiring his fortune, although there are plenty of opportunities. Instead he stays right where he is, glued to Beck's side and always remaining the pain in the ass he's been since they first met. He keeps annoying Beck to the best of his abilities, keeps flirting and bickering and pestering him, with no indication that he intends to stop anytime soon. 

Beck can't quite tell if that means that he's somehow become the exception to the rule and Travis did indeed allow himself to grow attached to something - or rather someone -, or if Travis simply sees him as a protective shield against his father. It's a strange situation, which is not aided by the fact that Beck has noticed that he can't quite imagine a life without this little pest by his side. He's grown used to having Travis around, he actually likes their banter and it certainly never gets boring when Travis is close by. He's a trouble magnet, and Beck is usually the one to sort out - or clean up - the mess afterwards. It's annoying as hell and yet Beck wouldn't want it any other way. 

He's not sure what to do with that revelation.

***

Travis keeps hitting on Beck. So far nothing much has happened, either because Beck ignores him or because he's really completely ignorant of what's going on. Travis can't quite decide which one. It's frustrating, too, because Travis has long since left subtlety behind and moved into the territory of blatantly obvious. The only thing even more obvious would be to grab Beck's junk, and Travis is sure that's not a good idea.

He'll have to come up with a different strategy, then. One that'll leave no doubt about what he wants and leaves Beck with no option but to finally acknowledge that thing between them, one way or another.

Travis grins. He already has an idea how to accomplish that.

***

It's Travis who takes things one step further. Of course it is, Beck shouldn't be surprised. There's not a shy bone in that guy's body, after all. Travis actually manages to take him by surprise, and Beck just knows he won't let him live it down for a long time to come. Maybe ever.

Beck is in the bathroom of their current accommodation, which happens to be a rental cabin in the mountains in the middle of nowhere. It's quite a luxurious place, even if it's not very big. But it has two rooms, a living room, a large bathroom and best of all, a private outdoor hot tub. It's also completely out of season at the moment, so Beck and Travis are pretty much the only people in the area. That suits Beck just fine, it makes defending the place so much easier.

Beck is enjoying a leisurely shower after a long day outdoors - Travis dragged him out on a hike like the hyperactive squirrel he is - and he's not expecting anything bad to happen because he's secured the perimeter with booby traps. Anyone trying to get in - or Travis trying to get out - will get more than they bargained for. So Beck allows himself to indulge, thinking about maybe using the hot tub to relax after dinner, and that's when his senses pick up on the faint draft telling him that somebody just opened the door of the shower stall. 

Beck is just about to lash out when he realises that it's Travis who's smacking him against the wall of the shower by pressing his entire body to Beck's. His _very naked_ body. Beck would object, but he's too surprised by the tongue that is doing magical things to his, and he finds himself grabbing Travis long before his brain has caught up on what's going on. His hands settle on Travis's hips on their own accord to pull him even closer instead of pushing him away as they should, and he's sure he can feel Travis smirk into their kiss. Soon there's a perfectly firm ass cheek cupped in each of Beck's hands and Travis is enthusiastically humping Beck's leg that somehow made its way between his. 

For a second Beck remembers why this is a bad idea, but then Travis's hands are taking hold of his jaw and he's kissing Beck with so much enthusiasm and passion that all doubts leave his mind as quickly as they popped up. Travis can't seem to keep his hands still, though, they wander all over Beck, touching every inch of skin they can reach, and Beck finds himself melting into the greedy caresses. 

He's not any better than Travis, anyway. He discovers that he loves the feeling of Travis's skin under his fingertips about as much as how Travis is reacting to him, and Beck indulges fully now that he has the permission to touch. It's fascinating how Travis is all lean strength. It's easy to underestimate him - in fact it happens all the time, and Beck is reasonably sure that Travis keeps his strength hidden on purpose. As much of a show-off as he is, he's well aware of the advantages of being underestimated. 

Beck bends his head and bites down on the flesh where neck meets shoulder, and Travis groans loudly and presses even further against Beck. It's arousing as hell to feel all that coiled strength writhing against his body, and Beck bites Travis again just to make him squirm so deliciously once more. 

"Like that, don't you?" Beck growls next to Travis's ear and smirks when he feels him shiver. The water running over their entwined bodies acts like a hot stream, barely getting between them because they're pressed together so tightly. 

"Hell yes." Travis replies, completely unashamed. He catches Beck's face between is hands and makes him look at him, and Beck feels a slight unease at Travis's very dirty grin and wriggling eyebrows. He's definitely up to something. "But there are things I like even better."

Before Beck can react in any way, Travis has turned them around so that they're both facing the wall, Travis's entire back pressed against Beck's chest. Beck has only a moment to realise that Travis has gripped Beck's dick and positioned it at his hole before Travis pushes back onto him with no hesitation at all. Beck wants to caution him, he really doesn't want to hurt Travis, but before he can get a word out, he realises how smooth and easy the passage is and then he's entirely sheathed inside him. 

For a moment his brain ceases to function with the utter pleasure of the sensation, then Beck feels himself grow even harder at the realisation that Travis must have prepared himself - _thoroughly_ \- and that he came in here wanting _exactly_ what they're doing now. It's an incredible turn on, especially in combination with the tight heat that's engulfing Beck. He's sure he's about to lose his mind. Damn Travis.

"Come on, big boy, move!" Travis demands, his voice deliciously hoarse, while he's pushing back on Beck. Beck is not in the least surprised that he's bossy no matter the situation. He's also absolutely willing to follow Travis's order; in fact, right now he'd be willing to do pretty much everything Travis wants. Doesn't mean he has to let Travis know that, though.

Beck smirks and sets up a teasingly slow rhythm because he enjoys Travis wriggling impatiently. He adds the odd quick, hard thrust that has Travis throw his head back and moan unabashedly, a sure sign that Beck has found the right angle to hit his prostrate. Beck's hands have returned to Travis's hips, and when he looks down to where he's sliding in and out of Travis's gorgeous ass, he finds himself staring at a prominent tattoo that graces Travis's lower back. He can't help it, he keeps watching it move with every thrust, sure that he'll have it catalogued to the point of perfection before they'll come. 

"Come on, big boy, I know you can do that harder!" Travis orders from where he's leaning with his hands against the wall, using them to give him leverage to push back onto Beck with more strength. He's arching his back every time Beck hits his prostrate, and Beck thinks he should be annoyed by his pushiness, but he's not, he loves it. Travis is so beautiful like this, especially with his head thrown back and those delicious sounds coming out of his mouth. He's thoroughly enjoying himself, there's no doubt about that.

Beck feels his own release coming closer and decides that it's time to give in to Travis's demands. He picks up the pace and the force of his thrusts and sneaks one hand around Travis to grab his dick and jerk him in sync with his movements. Travis reacts to it immediately, practically turning liquid under Beck's hands, meeting every thrust halfway, pushing back on Beck's dick and forwards into the hand holding him. He definitely knows what he wants, and he has no qualms going for it. Beck can't help being even more turned on by Travis's decisiveness and follows his lead, syncing his movements to Travis's eagerly rocking hips. 

Beck can tell the exact moment when Travis is pushed over the edge. He feels Travis's interior muscles clench down on him at the same time that he hears Travis groan so loudly that he's glad the cabin is so remote. The additional stimulation is enough to make Beck come as well, and he feels himself pulsing inside Travis. He may even have blacked out for a second or two, it's just _so_ good. He can't remember the last time he came this hard. 

Beck has to fight to keep his knees from buckling, but while he manages to remain standing, he finds he's leaning heavily against Travis, effectively pressing him into the wall. He forces himself to push back enough to not crush Travis, and can't help being pleasantly surprised when Travis follows his movement to keep their bodies pressed together. Beck wraps an arm around his waist without thinking about what he's doing. He just knows that he doesn't want to lose the addictive feeling of skin on skin.

"Now that was how I hoped this would go." Travis says triumphantly after a long moment of silence that's just broken by their panting. 

"You planned this." Beck murmurs where his head is resting on Travis's shoulder, his lips moving against Travis's neck. He's still planted with his front to Travis's back, and he can't keep his fingers from pointedly touching and slowly pushing into Travis's still relaxed hole.

"Of course." Travis chuckles and then shudders at the intimate touch, spreading his legs wider as if he still hasn't had enough. "We should do it again."

Beck nibbles on Travis's earlobe before he replies. "We definitely should."

Travis chuckles and leans into the touch, into Beck, pleased and sated obviously completely content where he is right now. It's arousing and humbling at the same time, and Beck tries not to analyse it too much when he instinctively tightens his arm around Travis's waist. 

Still, he knows that after this, there's no way he's going to be able to let go of Travis. He's reasonably sure that's a mutual feeling, though, because it feels like Travis just claimed him as much as he claimed Travis. 

*** 

If there's one thing that Travis never expected to happen, then it's that Beck would bottom. Not only that he does it at all, but that he actually _wants_ it. They've been fucking like bunnies for a few weeks at that point, but up until now, it's always Travis who gets pounded into the mattress. Or wall. Or kitchen table. You name it. Not that he's complaining, mind you, he quite likes how Beck seems unable to stay in control when Travis gets his hands on him. There's just something very _very_ hot about being the reason that Beck loses control.

But Travis has ambitions, and one of them is to get Beck to the point where he _wants_ Travis to return the favour and screw him into oblivion. Begging would be a highly appreciated bonus, but he tries not to set his goals too high for now. He thought he'd have to work towards it, you know, bit by bit, in stages, slowly getting Beck to let him do more and more. But no, that's not how it goes. It happens quite differently than he expected it to.

They're in Oregon by that time, holed up in a small town that's just big enough to not make strangers stand out like a sore thumb. They've rented a vacation home in the woods just outside town - Beck definitely likes accommodations that are in remote areas, Travis has noticed by now - and they've been here for a week and Travis is running out of things to do. He has raided the local library and spent some time getting acquainted with the rumour mill through research in the local bars, but there's just nothing of interest here. No local legends about famous - or infamous - people, or lost treasures - nothing. Not even a haunted house. He would even have settled for that, which shows just how desperate he is.

So maybe Travis is getting a bit bored, and he knows very well that that's a dangerous state for him to be in. He tends to do stupid things when he's bored. Since he knows that he can't do anything that might catch Billy's attention, he settles on pursuing his goal to get Beck to bottom for him. It seems like a reasonable compromise, because while it'll be a challenge that'll keep him busy, it's not something that might end up in the papers with a picture of either of their faces. 

Travis starts his new mission that same evening after dinner when he fumbles and gropes Beck all throughout the washing up. In fact, Travis only participates in that particular chore because he knows that Beck won't budge before everything is cleaned up and put back where it belongs. Beck doesn't _really_ protest Travis against advances, it's more perfunctory than anything else, because hey, Travis can see - and feel, he's not shy to go for it - that Beck is hard in his pants. As soon as the last piece of cutlery is put away, Travis hooks his fingers in the waistband of Beck's chinos and pulls him towards their bedroom. They've long since stopped using separate rooms, there's no reason in keeping up the pretence since they end up in the same bed every night anyway. 

When they're standing next to the bed and Beck takes hold of the hem of Travis's t-shirt, Travis slaps his hands away and gives him enough of a shove to make him fall back onto the bed. "Oh no, big boy. Tonight you're _mine_."

Beck just cocks an eyebrow in a mixture of challenge and surprise, but he makes no move to get back up and doesn't say a thing.

Travis begins to move his hips to an imaginary melody he can hear playing in his mind and slowly peels his t-shirt off. "Just lean back and enjoy the show."

Beck smirks and actually folds his arms behind his head, resting on the bed in pretty much the same position he landed in, and pointedly watches Travis as he slowly and sensually rids himself off all his clothes. Travis can't help the smug and pleased grin coming to his face when he sees the bulge in Beck's pants grow bigger and bigger the longer the show goes on. He'll never tire of the effect he has on Beck.

When he's completely naked, Travis crawls over Beck and leans down to bite the side of his neck before he begins to undo the buttons of Beck's shirt. When he feels Beck's hands come up to stroke along his sides, Travis stops his ministrations to grab his hands and push them over Beck's head. "No touching until I say you can."

"Kinky." Beck replies with a chuckle, but he keeps his hands where Travis put them when Travis continues to undress him. Travis returns his attention to the buttons, all the while biting the side of Beck's neck with enough force that he knows there'll be bruises tomorrow. He loves seeing his marks on Beck's skin, and he enjoys it even more that Beck never attempts to hide them, no matter how much he may complain about Travis's 'vampire tendencies', as he likes to put it. Travis never knew he was a possessive person until the first time he'd seen one of his hickeys on Beck's neck. Because, oh yes, _mine_.

Travis only allows Beck to move his arms to get the shirt off, then he gives him one pointed look and Beck smirks while returning his hands above his head. Travis gives him a long, deep, dirty kiss as a reward that Beck eagerly returns, and Travis smirks into it when he feels how Beck averts the instinctive move to wrap his arms around Travis. 

"Good boy." Travis murmurs when he lets go of Beck's mouth.

Beck lets his head fall back with a groan. "I swear, you're trying to kill me."

"Oh yes, I'm doing my best." Travis agrees gleefully before he licks and nibs his way down Beck's bare chest to the waistband of his chinos. He undoes the zipper and then pulls the pants down to Beck's thighs before he bends down and mouths the straining erection that's pressing against the fabric of Beck's boxer shorts. Beck arches into the touch with a hoarse grown that fills Travis with deep satisfaction as well as a wave of arousal. 

It's a huge turn-on that Beck still tries his best to keep his hands over his head, never mind that he clearly wants to touch Travis. Travis registers it with a smirk and gets back to business, because this is just the beginning of his plans for the night. He rids Beck of his shoes, socks and pants, then he begins his teasingly slow removal of Beck's boxer shorts, always applying plenty of hands and mouth to the exposed skin. He wants to drive Beck crazy with need, because that will circumvent his inhibitions and deactivate his higher brain functions. 

Turning Beck into a quivering mess of arousal sounds like a great goal, actually, so Travis decides to up the ante and try to see how far he'll get before Beck stops him. He licks along the underside of Beck's dick to give him a taste of what's to come, then he crawls up his body and kisses him again. Beck is very enthusiastic and arches up into his body, still keeping his hands over his head.

"Turn around, big boy." Travis growls into Beck's ear before biting the earlobe. He's not sure it'll work, but Beck actually complies without a moment of hesitation. Travis can't help feeling pleased and maybe a bit smug at that. Damn, he's _good_. 

Travis straddles him and leans down to press open-mouthed kisses to the back of Beck's neck, his hands passing over Beck's sides with a touch as light as a feather. Travis smiles when he feels Beck shiver underneath him when he's licking and biting his way down Beck's spine with a definite goal in mind. Travis expects for Beck to turn all macho at some point and stop him, but no, the opposite happens. Beck actually _encourages_ him to continue when Travis gets where he wants to be, which is down between those gorgeous ass cheeks of Beck's. Beck actually spreads his legs wider and pushes into Travis's touch when Travis first licks over his hole.

Travis is stunned for a second, but he quickly gets with the programme again. He's not going to look that particular gift horse in the mouth, that's for sure. Instead he'll make use of it, and that means keeping Beck's mind blissed out. As soon as he's come to that decision Travis goes for it for real, and Beck is _very_ appreciative of his efforts. When Travis pushes his hand under Beck's hip and pulls upwards, Beck follows his gesture and raises his hips off the bed. Travis immediately wraps his hand around Beck's impressively hard dick and combines tongue and hand action to a mixture that he's sure will blow Beck's mind because, well, you know, Travis is just really _good_ and he knows what he's doing.

Beck proves to be incredibly responsive, he makes the most delicious noises and seems way past caring for any pseudo-masculine reservations about good ol' butt sex. Travis takes that as his cue and quickly darts for the top drawer of the bedside table where they keep the lube, making sure that he's so quick that Beck won't really have time to notice his absence and maybe regain some of his higher brain functions. 

There's no need to worry, though, because as soon as Travis returns to licking him, Beck is arching his back again. Travis gets the lube open and applies some to his fingers, then he starts a jerk-and-lick offensive that'll get Beck's focus off his ass long enough for Travis to work in a finger and home in on the target: Beck's prostrate. It works with surprising ease, and the result is even better than what Travis expected. 

"Travis..." Beck groans in a tone of voice that Travis has never heard him use before, and somehow Travis suddenly _knows_ with absolute certainty that this is the first time Beck is allowing anybody to do this to him. It's like a rush of emotions and excitement that almost pulls the feet from under Travis, to know that Beck trusts him with this, that _he_ is Beck's first. He knows his ego is going to fly high on that knowledge for a looooong time.

Well, he's always prided himself on being an excellent lover. Time to prove it.

It's unexpectedly easy to prepare Beck for the main event, because he turns out to be more than eager to let Travis finger his gorgeous ass once they got started. Beck is enthusiastically meeting Travis's intrusion and writhes under his scissoring fingers, always pushing for more, deeper, faster. For a moment or two Travis has to remind himself that this is Beck's first time and he won't screw that up due to lacking preparation, not matter how eager and insistent Beck is that he's ready. Travis will do whatever it takes to screw Beck so thoroughly that he'll remember this fondly for the rest of his life. 

When Travis is satisfied that Beck is as loose as he'll get, he manoeuvres him onto his right side and slides up behind him until they're pressed back to front. Travis almost loses it when he feels his leaking, rock hard cock slide between Beck's thighs, and he needs a second to regain his composure. He can't believe this is happening, that he's actually about to nail _Beck_. Wow...

Travis takes hold of Beck's left leg and makes him raise it before he grips his own dick and positions it so that he can slide into Beck. He makes sure to go slow, but the passage is easy - yep, that's preparation well done - and Beck's drawn out groan as well as his thrown-back head and his arched back are a good indication that Travis managed to hit his prostate on the first thrust. Travis decides to start easy and pulls out only to thrust back in again in one long, measured motion that has Beck shuddering. Ohhhh yes, that is _it_. Travis feels his brain dissolve in pleasure, because damn, Beck is tight and hot and it's so freaking good! 

Travis keeps up the slow rhythm, and soon he's hypnotised by how Beck reacts to him, how he's holding nothing back, takes what Travis gives and demands more, more, _more_. Beck's hand has found its way to Travis's hip and guides him into each thrust, urges him to go faster, harder, deeper. He's absolutely gorgeous, beautiful, mesmerising. To see somebody as strong and as controlled as Beck give up into pleasure, into _him_ , is exhilarating and humbling at the same time. 

It sure as hell is a major turn-on for Travis, and he finds that he doesn't want this to end, he wants to keep seeing Beck like this, to keep hearing him groan and pant. So he pushes Beck right up to the edge and then eases his thrusts into gentle little motions that won't bring Beck off, but won't allow the arousal to lessen too much. Then he starts the game again and pushes hard into Beck to get him to gasp and groan and writhe and even verbally _demand_ more. It's exhilarating and makes Travis dizzy with ecstasy until he can't control himself anymore and right before he loses it, Travis growls "Come for me, big boy" and he feels Beck buckling and jerking in his hand when he comes hard. Travis follows him over the edge almost immediately to the feeling of Beck clenching down on him, and he's sure he's never come quite like that. It takes orgasm-induced ecstasy to whole new levels and he's sure his brain actually stops working for a moment or two.

When Travis regains enough control over his body to become aware of his surroundings again, the first thing he feels in that Beck is slumped boneless in his arms, panting like he just ran a marathon. He's clearly still out of it, and Travis chuckles and tightens his arms around him. It feels like a huge praise that he managed to put Beck in such a state. Travis can't quite keep the smug smirk off his face when he lowers his head to mouth at Beck's sweaty neck that is just so temptingly close to him.

Travis is almost caught by surprise when Beck sighs a little "Wow" against Travis's arm. 

"I'll take that as a compliment." Travis murmurs against Beck's neck where he's still busy sucking another mark.

Beck utters something that vaguely sounds like "Do that", but Travis can't be sure because his voice is so quiet. Travis raises his head to glance over Beck's shoulder to see his face and can't help smiling when he realises that Beck actually fell asleep on him. He's quite sure that's an even bigger compliment.

Travis just lies there for a few minutes, propped up on one elbow and staring at the man sleeping in his arms, and thinks that he just kind of fell in love with Beck. Maybe it even happened long before tonight. He decides that it doesn't matter- he doesn't have the brain capacity to think about this now anyway - and cuddles up to Beck to go to sleep. They're probably going to be disgustingly sticky tomorrow, but that doesn't much interest him right now either.

***

Now, there's one thing Beck never expected: He loves Travis's beard. He loves the way it scratches over his skin, the way it's coarse and soft at the same time, as contradictory as the man it belongs to.

He himself is the clean shaven type, always has been, he never liked having a beard. But on Travis, he _loves_ it. Not that he'd ever say that aloud. Or admit it to Travis. Really, he'd never hear the end of it.

But when he feels it, caressing the skin of his neck, teasingly wandering down his spine, scraping along the inside of his thigh, he loses it. It's such an addictive feeling that he can't hold back that groan deep inside his throat, he can't keep from arching into the touch, he can't hold back the shudder that passes through his entire body, and he only wants more, more, _more_. It's certainly a feeling he never experienced before in his life, but now that he knows it, he can't get enough of it. 

He's not stupid, he knows Travis is bound to notice his reaction and put two and two together sooner or later. Travis is - despite the first impression - a very intelligent man, after all. It's another thing Beck will never say out loud, though, because Travis's ego doesn't need any more inflation. 

But right now he doesn't care if Travis finds out about this weird kink of his. He's too turned on to be bothered by anything, short of Travis stopping what he's doing, but there doesn't seem to be any risk of that happening. He expected to have more issues with letting a guy fuck him, he's never let anybody do that before - but then there's Travis's damn beard touching him in just the right places, namely his ass, and he forgets about any reservations he might have had, especially when Travis starts using his tongue and simultaneously jerks him off. 

Beck is sure he's losing his mind, that Travis is trying to melt his brain and is actually succeeding. Travis even manages to distract Beck from the finger that enters him until it hits his prostate and the only thing Beck can think is 'wow' and 'more'. He can't help it, he's frantically pushing onto Travis's fingers, and he can't even find it in him to care that he's behaving like a horny teenager. Because damn, Travis sure as hell knows what he's doing. He's _good_. 

It's also something Beck will never say out loud for the fear of Travis's ego blowing up to the point that it won't fit in any room anymore. Scratch that, in any _house_. Or even _warehouse_.

All thoughts leave Beck's mind when he feels Travis enter him and then hit his prostate again as if aiming for it. Travis somehow got them to lie on their right side, never mind that Beck can't remember how they got there, and he's pressing against Beck's back, one hand wrapped around Beck's left leg and supporting it in its raised position. He's pushing into Beck with long, leisurely thrusts that make Beck lose his grip on reality. The only thing that matters is to come, to finally find release. 

But Travis won't let him, drives him to the edge and then eases back. When Beck reaches for his own dick to bring himself to completion, Travis slaps his hand away and continues the game until Beck wants to hit him in desperation, but he doesn't have the strength or the coordination to do so. When Travis's rough voice growls in his ear, "Come for me, big boy", it's such a relief that Beck can't do anything but follow the command. 

This time, he's sure he does indeed black out, his brain completely overloading when his orgasm hits him. When he comes to again, Travis is holding him tight, pressing lazy, lingering kissed to his neck. Beck feels absolutely boneless, and it's actually a surprisingly pleasant condition. 

"Wow." Beck is proud that he even manages to say _that_. It seems like quite a feat to his fried brain circuits. 

Travis chuckles in response."I'll take that as a compliment." 

"Do that." Is the last thing Beck remembers uttering before sleep claims him. He feels thoroughly fucked, and he loves it. They're _so_ going to do that again.

***

Travis knows how Beck feels about his beard. He's not stupid, after all, and he's observant - he almost got that PhD, remember? - and he can see, hear, _feel_ how Beck reacts to it. Okay, so it takes him a moment to figure out what exactly it is that makes Beck groan deep in his throat and melt into his touch as if he's not in control of his movements. Nothing is better than Beck losing it because it's _Travis_ who's touching him. It's the best aphrodisiac ever.

Travis relishes in the shudders he can provoke just by rubbing his chin over Beck's chest on his way up to bite his neck. Such a little touch, but such a huge response. It's oddly adorable, and hot as hell. Travis is not above admitting that he is _so_ turned on by the fact that Beck reacts to him like that. He never expected that.

So Travis makes sure to never shave off his beard entirely. Growing a beard may have started as a coincidence, more the lack of a razor than anything, but he keeps it for a reason.

***

Beck whole-heartedly approves. He never says that aloud either, though. He's sure Travis still knows, considering how he keeps driving Beck insane by bringing his beard in contact with Beck's bare skin _all over_ his body.

Damn tease. But it just feels _so_ good, so Beck never complains.

*** 

"Let's go to Italy." Travis says pretty much out of the blue while he's sitting on the bar stool at the counter and watching Beck cook dinner in the kitchen of their newest motel room. 

"Italy." Beck pointedly doesn't make it a question.

"Yeah, you know, in Europe. It's a beautiful country, plenty of history, great cuisine..."

"I know where Italy is, Travis." Beck glances up from where he's cutting the dried porcini he found in the delicatessen shop this afternoon. He's really curious how they'll work with the sauce he's come up with.

"So? Are we going?" Travis looks positively radiant. Beck is well aware what he's playing at, here.

"Explain to me again _why_ we're supposed to go to Italy."

"I want to see the sights?" The fact alone that Travis makes it a question tells Beck all he needs to know.

"Travis..." Beck makes sure to put a good dose of warning into his voice.

"All right, so there's this treasure..."

"Travis!" It's no effort at all to make the exasperation get across loud and clear.

*** 

They go to Italy. Of course they do.

*** The End

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was never meant to be so long. It was supposed to be a short PG ficlet, but instead it grew and grew and grew and then they insisted on having sex... Well, I hope you don't mind. Sooo, did you enjoy it? What did you like best? ^_^


End file.
